Sometimes Love (Is Talking In A Whisper)
by Elesteria
Summary: Sometimes it's nice to try new things in a relationship and Lindsay picked something new that they could all agree on. Or, Lindsay pegs Gavin for the first time and Michael enjoys the show. Roosterteeth.


Lindsay could hear the boys laughing out in the living room, loud as they came home from a long night of recording. They were probably talking about something that had happened while Michael had been recording the latest Rage Quit. She would have been there with them, but she had had plans that required her to be at home. She'd left as soon as she could from work for the past three days.

A package had come for her earlier in the week and she'd needed time to prepare. She'd needed to ready herself, before she told the guys what she had waiting for them. Even then, she hadn't told them to come home early, had only told them to bring Gavin home after they had finished for the night.

She looked at the door from her spot on the bed, knowing Michael and Gavin would bypass the ida of food to come find her.

"Hey babe," Michael greeted as he came into the room. He kicked of his jeans as he made his way over to the bed, matching Lindsay's state of undress. He sat down beside her, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Gavin flopped onto the end of the bed, rolling onto his side to face them. He reached out his hand to wrap around Lindsay's ankle.

"So, what has you so excited that you had to make sure that I brought Gavin home tonight?" Michael asked, getting right to the point. Gavin smacked at Michael's leg, which earned him a kick to the stomach. Lindsay only grinned, because this is what she had been waiting for.

"Well," Lindsay grabbed a box from the side of the bed and set it on Michael's lap. She kept her eyes on his face, watching as he opened it, a look of surprise on his face. There had been no doubt in her mind that he was going to like it. "I thought that it might be a nice change. You know, something different."

"Yeah, I can see that. It's definitely something different." Michael nodded as he reached into the box.

"What is it? Come on, I want to know!" Gavin chirped from the end of the bed. He pushed himself up, trying to get a look into the box Michael was now tilting away from him.

"It says to get used to using it, but I've been wearing it around the house, so I feel comfortable trying it out." Lindsay explained, taking the box from Michael. She lifted the feeldoe from the box, holding it up so that Gavin could see it.

"Huh," Gavin cocked his head to the side. After a moment, he grinned, eyes on the purple silicone strap on. "Alright, yeah. Do we get to try it out tonight?"

"We can. I sterilized it before you two got here, so it's good to go. We can give it a try whenever you two are ready." Lindsay laughed as Gavin jumped up from his spot at the end o the bed and landed between Michael and her.

He leaned into Michael, pressing his face into the curve of his neck. "Can we? I'm ready if you are."

"I wasn't going to say no," Michael answered, pushing at Gavin's face. He silenced Gavin's squawk of disapproval with a kiss, before pulling back to kiss Lindsay. He jumped off the bed and started for the door. "I'll go get the lube and you two can ditch your clothes."

They watched Michael leave the room, probably heading to the living room, where they'd all spent saturday sprawled across the floor. It had been nice, spending the entire day uninterrupted and in each others company.

Gavin helped Lindsay out of her shirt and bra, before pulling her in for a kiss. He buried his hand in her hair and left the other on her hip. She pushed against him, fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt.

They were still kneeling in the center of the bed, Gavin fully clothed and Lindsay in her underwear, when Michael finally came back. He threw the container of lube on the bed, before joining them. He pushed Gavin away to the edge of the bed, where he wobbled before falling off.

"You're still in your clothes, take them off." Michael said as he pushed Lindsay back onto the bed. She went with a laugh and stretched her legs out around her fiancé. He hovered over her, kissing a line down her stomach as his fingers slipped under her underwear and slid them down her hips. He peeled them down her legs, leaving kisses on the inside of her thigh, her knee and her ankle.

Gavin rejoined them swiftly, after stripping out of his clothes as quickly as he could. He lined himself up along Michael's back, his breath hot against the back of his neck. He slipped his hand around Michael, until he could palm at his cock. Michael jerked at the contact, a low moan escaping him.

He pressed back into Gavin, reaching back to wrap his hand round the back of Gavin's neck, holding him there. Gavin encircled Michael's dick with his hand, jerking him off with long, slow pulls. He matched Michael's movements, grinding forward, against him, for every time Michael rocked forward into his hand.

"No, no, not yet." Michael gasped, before moaning as Gavin gave one final sweep of his fingers. Gavin smiled over Michael's shoulder at Lindsay, before pulling back so that they could all organize themselves on the bed. Lindsay crawled around Michael so that she could push Gavin back into the bed and take him into her mouth.

The strangled sound of her name leaving Gavin had her sucking him down as far as she could comfortably take him, before slowly pulling off. She licked a line from the base of his cock to the tip, her hands finding a resting spot on his hips so that he couldn't thrust upwards. She mouthed at the head of his cock, before sinking down again.

She pulled back from Gavin, when Michael settled himself behind her. He slid his hands down her hips, before pausing to nip at the line of her jaw. She tilted her head to the side, eyes fluttering closed as she just enjoyed Michael nestled behind her. It was only when Gavin writhed underneath her, that she remembered just what she was supposed to be doing.

"Come on, he's ready." Michael breathed against the shell of her ear, fingers tapping a rhythm into her hip. She grabbed the lube from the tangle of sheets, coating her fingers in it, before dropping it. She traced her finger down the curve of Gavin's ass, her fingers now slick with lube. Gavin pushed back against her hand and she gave him what he wanted. She slide in, just one finger, just enough to have him rocking back and groaning.

Michael mimicked her movements, sliding his forefinger into her and using his other hand to hold her steady. She sunk down onto his hand, but he didn't give her anything more. It was a matter of give and take and it didn't take her long to figure out just what Michael had in mind.

She slide her finger out, before pushing it back in and Michael followed the movement with his own hand. Lindsay sighed and leaned back into Michael, but moved her hand, even though her focus was torn between what she was doing and Michael's fingers inside of her.

She added a second finger, knowing just how much Gavin could take and how fast. They'd done this enough to know when to go slow and when they could keep a steady pace. Michael grinned against the skin of her neck when he heard the low keening noise Gavin was making. It had become a bit of a sport for them, seeing what sounds they could pull from him, ever since he had mentioned that he was generally quiet during sex.

The third finger was tight, but Gavin didn't mind, if the way his hips were rolling was any indication. His hands were clutching at the sheets, his head thrown back on low groan. Michael kept to his end, matching her, and smoothing the ball of his thumb higher up. She couldn't keep in the whine sitting in her throat when Michael moved his thumb and dragged his fingers in and out of her.

She did keep the sense of mind to crook her own fingers and push in enough to have Gavin gasping her name. They'd never quite done this before, but she didn't let the way Michael's fingers were moving against her, distract her from Gavin. Even as she jerked forward, she was pulling her hand back and pushing right back in.

"Michael, Michael," Lindsay panted around his name, hips shifting without her guidance. She was sitting on the precipice, but it wasn't enough to have her tumbling over the edge. She could wait though, would rather watch Gavin orgasm, before coming herself.

"Gavin, you good?" Michael asked for her, pulling his fingers out and wrapping his arm around Lindsay's waist. When Gavin nodded, Lindsay pulled her fingers out and kissed the side of his knee. Gavin gave a soft sigh, shifting against the sheets, before settling into the bed. He wrapped his legs around both Lindsay and Michael as best he could and pulled them forward.

"Mmm, I'm good. Better than good." Gavin said, kissing Lindsay's cheek and patting the back of Michael's neck. Michael grinned at him and leaned in for a kiss as well, before rolling off the side of the bed. Lindsay laughed from where she was tangled in Gavin's limbs, before pulling back as well. Gavin smiled, seemingly satisfied for the moment.

Michael grabbed the box from the side of the bed, pulling the strap on out, before throwing the box back onto the floor. He found his spot behind Lindsay again, resting his chin against her shoulder. Lindsay's hand was on his in a moment, helping guide his hand down and slide the strap on in. She rocked her hips against it and let her head fall back against Michael's shoulder.

He grabbed the lube from where it had fallen into the sheets and squirted it into his hand. It was odd, watching Michael slick up the strap on and feeling nothing. Lindsay didn't let the unfamiliarity of it all deter her though, instead she grabbed Michael's sticky hand and squeezed. "I got it now."

She hiked Gavin's leg up over her hip as she shuffled closer to him. He watched her, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Michael reached out and took his hand, smoothing his thumb over Gavin's knuckles and just giving him something to hold on to. Despite the brave face Gavin put on, they both knew to take things slow at this point She knew to take her time so that they were both comfortable, just as Michael would have done.

She guided the tip of the strap on in slowly, watching for any flicker of discomfort on Gavin's face. He shuddered under the touch, his free hand scrabbling at the sheets and his hips rocking back. She paused, giving Gavin a moments, before continuing to bear down.

She fell still the moment she bottomed out, only caressing her hand up and down Gavin's leg. Michael crawled down the bed beside them, laying down at Gavin's side and murmuring quiet words about how good he was doing against his shoulder. His eyes were squeezed shut as he became accustomed to the strap on. He turned his head, until his nose was buried in Michael's hair.

He was quiet as his body twitched and his hand clenched around Michael's. He inhaled deeply, his leg flexing around Lindsay, pulling her even closer than she had already been. He opened his eyes, glancing at her with a small nod and a gentle roll of his hips.

"You can move, it's good. I'm good," Gavin announced softly. Lindsay rocked backwards, before pushing back in, carefully attuned to her partners reactions. She didn't want to hurt him accidentally. she would much rather take things slowly, until they were both used to this.

The soft gasp that Gavin made told her that he was fine and it gave her a little more confidence to pull back further, before sinking back in. She curled herself forward as she shifted back again, before thrusting forward. She kissed Gavin's collar bone as his breath caught in his throat at the movement. She dug her fingers into his hips, keeping him still and steadying herself.

Her leaning forward must change the angle, because Gavin let out a moan and arched off the bed when she pushed back in. He rutted back with a whimper of sound, his lower lip caught between his teeth. She shifted minutely, guessing at a better angle, before fucking into him and this time the sound Gavin made had her toes curling. "Ah, Lindsay!"

Michael's free hand was on Gavin's cock in an instant, matching the now quick pace Lindsay was keeping. His hand was already slick with mix of lube and pre-come, letting him jerk off Gavin with ease. "You're doing so good, so good. You can come now."

"Michael, Michael," Gavin babbled as Michael crooned into his ear. Lindsay ground into Gavin, as Michael dragged his hand up Gavin's cock, and he was coming between them. She pulled out, even as Michael continued to stroke up Gavin's length. It was only when Gavin shivered and slumped into the bed, pawing at Michael's hand, that he finally stopped.

"Gavin, you were so good to me." Lindsay kissed him, even as she slipped the strap on out and dropped it off the side of the bed. She didn't have it in her to do any more with it, not with how over sensitive she was and how much she just wanted someone inside of her. "How are you doing, babe?"

" 'm top," Gavin sighed, leaning up to catch another kiss, before Lindsay pulled back. He nudged at Michael, a soft lazy smile on his face. "You should help your girl out."

"Yeah," Michael sat up, twisting and taking Gavin's face into his hands. He kissed him, taking advantage of Gavin trying to catch his breath, by licking into his mouth. He pulled back, laughing as Gavin wheezed or air. "You wait right here."

Michael's attention turned to Lindsay in a split second and he was on her quickly, giving her the same treatment that he had just given Gavin. He tilted her head to the side so that he could kiss her deeply, enjoying the muffled moan she made against his lips.

He sunk into her while he kissed her, doing it in one smooth glide. Neither of them were going to last long, not with the way they'd both worked themselves up. It was perfect, the way Michael buried his face in the curve of her neck and rutted against her. It was all she needed and it set her clenching around him, even as her orgasm hits.

She threw her head back, moaning as Michael continued to rock into her. He slumped against her with a grunt when he came, pulsing inside of her. She carded her fingers through his hair, even as she rode the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Michael waited a moment, his breath hot against her skin, before he rolled off her and to the side. He gave a grunt as he sat up, reaching down to grab at Gavin and pull him up. Gavin moved with a whine of noise, before curling up along Lindsay's side, opposite Michael. He tangled their legs together, reaching across her to grab at Michael, who in turn had lain back down.

"That was good," Gavin murmured with a yawn. Lindsay nodded at the statement, letting the heat of both men lull her into sleep. Michael made a sound of agreement, but didn't attempt words. "Next time, it's your turn though, Michael."

"Mmm, yeah, okay." Michael yawned, already half-asleep.

"Good. Love you two," Gavin settled into the bed fully. Lindsay twisted her head enough to graze her lip across Gavin's forehead, as Michael echoed his words. She smiled, glad to have both her boys here with her, in this weirdly easy relationship that they had.

"Me too, love you guys." She spoke, even as Gavin snored softly against her shoulder. She was lucky, they all were.


End file.
